famanacontinuationfandomcom-20200213-history
New Ga Xal
”You’re the true traitor. You and Houras. You betrayed the Ga Xalian people. Now it is time to face your fate.” - New Ga Xal to Moxon New Ga Xal is the claimed successor to Ga Xal, a large country encompassing the entire Ga Xalian Peninsula. Unlike Ga Xal, their main religion isn't the Ga Xalian religion and the state instead tolerates all Xalian religions (as well as Pawani in Elwait). Information The empire of New Ga Xal is divided into five Commonwealths (Tiasa) as well as the autonomous region of Elwait. These Commonwealths are mostly autonomous, with Imperial authorities only intervening in terms of war and economy. The Commonwealths are: 1. Shir; Capital: Xon; Founded in 128. This occupies the northeastern part of the Peninsula, containing all the lands of the Kingdom of Xon at its peak (minus some of Vinon) plus those of the Komel Tribes, as well as a tiny part of the formerly unclaimed land to the north. The land is generally flat subtropical forest, although there are mountains in the northern region near the Komel Tribes. It is the most populous commonwealth, with almost 10 million people. 2. Vin; Capital: Sixan; Founded in 128 (or 88). This occupies the eastern part of the Peninsula, containing all the former lands of Sixania right before forming New Ga Xal, plus southern Vinon; it formerly included East Morsum as well from 140 to 147. The land is flat, with some hills in the west, and consists of woodland and some swamps. 3. The Western Commonwealth; Capital: Pexamol; Founded in 132. This Commonwealth was founded as Jexus, occupying most of the lands of the kingdom of the same name, with its capital at Jexus, and it extended to cover most of the formerly unclaimed land to the north upon that expansion. In 147, however, following the war with Pextum and Mea Glazia, due to depopulation and the fact that Jexus was significantly smaller than the other two commonwealths, all of the lands of Pextum and Mea Glazia on the mainland (with the exception of Elwait) were merged with Jexus into the Western Commonwealth. The capital was moved to Pexamol as a token for the Pextumian people. The landscape is quite diverse, ranging from hills near Jexus to the rainforests of Pextum to the plains and woodlands of Glazia, but in general more sparsely populated than the lands to the east. 4. Delkia; Capital: Ximal; Founded in 140. This Commonwealth was founded after the Jasuan-Oppian war, containing the Delkian lands granted to New Ga Xal in the peace treaty. After the Great Gomic War, it expanded to cover most of the new lands formerly part of Marn and Houras dynasties, while losing most of the East Morsum land. This region is semi-arid, with flat plains in the east and fertile floodplains along the Ximal River, as well as high mountains in the western area around Jikiki. 5. Elwait (Autonomous Region); Capital: Sustox; Founded in 147. During the war with Pextum and Mea Glazia, to ensure a section of the populace not rebelling, Elwait was liberated from Pextum by the forces of New Ga Xal, given especially high autonomy, preserving the culture and religion. Elwait is mostly covered by tropical rainforests. 6. Morsum; Capital: Morsum; Founded in 178. After the Great Gomic War, New Ga Xal gained many lands to the south and west. These were all incorporated into the new Commonwealth of Morsum (with the exception of the Delkian lands). The land is arid, particularly in the interior regions near Maky, and dominated by high mountains; the highest peak is 4 km tall. The mountains are also prone to earthquakes and volcanos. In fact, Morsum is built next to a volcano, hence the name "Morsum", meaning "Home of Fire". It is the least populous commonwealth (not counting Elwait), with only around 2 million people. History They were created during Year 128 by Sixania after the Ga Xalian reunification war, consisting of Sixania, Xon, and The Komel Tribes. At year 132 they attacked Jexus in the Ga Xalian-Jexusian war, annexing it the same year. At year 139, during the Jasuan-Oppian war, they joined the side of Jasua. The next year, however, they switched sides because of their hatred of Moxon and Jasua, and a promise for large territorial gains from Oppia. The two nations won together, and New Ga Xal was rewarded with land consisting of eastern Morsum, Ximal, and the promise of Mea Glazia and Pextum. Still, their relations with Oppia were bad, with the two having an uneasy peace between each other. In the year 145, New Ga Xal invaded Mea Glazia and Pextum, forcing the two nations to flee to Estal. In the Year 159, a massive storm hit the north of the Ga Xalian peninsula, killing 3,000 and destroying many cities and villages. The storm was classified as a “Rastrayvar”. In Year 168, Oppia annexed their vassal of Morsum. New Ga Xal saw this as the first step towards the inevitable invasion from Oppia. Doubting their capabilities, New Ga Xal decided that if they could not win, then they would make the invasion hell for the Oppian forces. In Year 175, Oppia declared war on New Ga Xal. However, much to New Ga Xal's surprise, Moxon and Pextoglazia declared war, in addition to various rebel groups. In the following Great Gomic War, New Ga Xal fought fiercely but eventually fell and was fully occupied by Oppia. It stayed as such for long, even being used as a way to invade mainland Moxon, however they were eventually liberated by Moxon and the allies. In the peace treaty, New Ga Xal was given the rest of the Ga Xalian Peninsula.